


The Photo Album

by pairatime



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a big day in their lives and they spend some time looking back over how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photo Album

**Author's Note:**

> George Alex summer thing, Prompt #17: Either George or Alex has some type of family drama and needs the other.

“Why do you always have to look through that book?”

“I don’t do it all the time Alex, just sometimes,” George said as Alex sat down next to him.

“Today’s a big day isn’t it? Is that why you want to look through it?” Alex asked as he wrapped an arm about George.

“It reminds me of you, me, our friends, everything that lead to what’s happening today. It’s just so overwhelming but this way I can look at the small stuff,” George explained as he opened the book to the first page. On it was a photo of George on top of Alex punching him over and over.

_“You gave me syphilis!” George yelled before he slammed into Alex landing his fist on Alex’s eye as he brought his other hand down on the other intern’s cheek. He kept swinging again and again. Alex had slept with her too, it made him mad. And it was then for the first time George realized just how much Alex’s actions meant to him. He didn’t care that she has slept with Alex only that Alex had slept with her. That realization just pissed him off more._

“Why do you keep that one George? It only makes you feel guilty.” Alex asked as he flipped the page.

“Reminds me of the beginning, if I hadn’t felt guilty over that I would never have give you the flowers.” George explained as he ran his hand over another photo.

The photo was of the two of them standing in the parking lot of Seattle Grace next to Alex’s red VW. George was holding a cluster of Orchids, white/blue Orchids.

_“Dude, Orchids?”_

_“Yeah, see I’m sorry about the punching. I was just-” George started before he was cut off._

_“O'Malley, you don’t give guys flowers, and Orchids... Who gives Orchids to anyone?” Alex barked._

_“Well, I…sorry for the eye,” George stammered out as he lowered the flowers looking to the ground._

_“Whatever, just give me the flowers O'Malley,” Alex said as her grabbed the flower, “are you going to ask me out or what?”_

“But why Orchids?”

“…I don’t know. It’s what they had… maybe?” George said as he flipped the page again.

This page had a single large photo of all the interns, Bailey, and even the Chief all standing in the entry way to the hospital. Bailey and the Chief were talking as were Meredith and Cristina. But George and Alex were just standing as Izzie looked like she was yelling at them.

 _“You ate my cake! I didn’t make that cake for you to just eat it. That cake was for the party. The surprise party for Meredith, the party you both ruined when you ate the cake!” Izzie yelled ignoring everyone else._

“Was that when you stole her transplant?” George asked looking at Alex.

“No it was when you got that arm replacement out from under her.”

“No it was you beating her to the lung repair.”

“Dude it was when the Chief picked you over her for the metal leg graft.”

“Really wow I’d forgotten about that.”

“Yeah, so on to the next photo,” Alex said as he flipped the page again, “this was that trip to the light house, the one without the tours.” Alex added as he pointed at an image of George standing under a porch awning as an unseen person pushed him.

_“It said it was open online,” George said as he tried to duck back under the covering and out of the rain._

_“Not till next month George. Did you forget what month it was,” Alex asked as he tried to shove George back into the rain._

_“It’s still a nice lighthouse Alex.”_

_“”But not one I wanted to get up at five in the morning to see the outside of George,” Alex said before taking advantage of a pause in the rain to run to the car._

_“I’ll make it up to you,” George yelled as he ran after Alex._

“That was the worst date we ever had.”

“No,” Alex said before flipping thought the book for a moment, “this one was.”

The photo showed both of them slumped on each other as they lay against one of the back halls of Seattle Grace both dressed in tuxes completely crumpled and disheveled from surgery after surgery.

_“Life really sucks for them.”_

_“Meredith, they have each other. How does that suck?”_

_“They both just pulled a 36 hour shift neither of them was intended to be working Izzie.”_

_“We’ve all done that Meredith.”_

_“They’re still in their tuxes and you know what Alex had planned right?”_

_“No, he had something planned? What did he have planned?”_

_“He was going to ask George to marry him at dinner tonight or last night now.”_

_“What! That does suck.”_

“Yeah I-5 has the worst timing ever.”

“Yes but I think it’s time to put that down and have some new photos taken George. That’s what wedding are for after all,” Alex said as he stood up pulling the book from George’s hands.

“Okay, let’s do this Alex.”


End file.
